


Scene 1; Take 1

by Hyuntato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Man I never know what to tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuntato/pseuds/Hyuntato
Summary: AU where Ennoshita is the owner of a film studio, and he falls in love with a new actor that he's introduced to. Also an excuse for me to use what I learned in my TV production class.





	1. Ennoshita Chikara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love rare pairs, so this had to be done. I hope you enjoy!

“Ennoshita!”

Ennoshita turns around. Yahaba is running up to him with a clipboard in his hand. The papers were waving around, and his fluffed up hair was moving up and down. “What is it Yahaba?” 

“Well I was wondering if you were busy tonight. The others and I planned to go out for dinner and celebrate the success of our last movie.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Just give me a sec.” He takes a moment to pull out an agenda from the bag, and checking the date for tonight before answering. “Hisashi and Kazu planned to show me this movie, but I think we can move it to another day.”

“Perfect!” Yahaba answered with a clap of his hands. He was about to head off, but he turned back around. “I almost forgot. I invited one of my friends from school. He’s an actor, and I thought I would introduce you to him.”

“Oh, that so? Well I can’t pass up on this opportunity now can I?”

Ennoshita Chikara is the director of his own film studio: Chikara Films. He lives in an apartment with his friends from highschool: Hisashi Kinoshita, and Kazuhito Narita. With his crew, Ennoshita has directed and produced a few movies that grew to be popular. There’s Crow’s Angels, Shimmer Tsukky, and a few others. They would be celebrating their most recent addition tonight. 

Ennoshita pulled out his phone from his pocket, and scrolled down to the contact for Narita. He rarely answers text messages, so it would be easier to call him. He waits for Narita to pick up.

“Hey Chikara!”

“Hizashi?”

“Yep! Kazu’s in the bathroom so I picked up. So, are you going to be coming back soon? You need to see this movie.”

“Yeah about that, Yahaba and the other guys are going out for dinner and invited me too. They wanted to celebrate our latest film .”

“Oh, sure go ahead! The movie won’t be going anywhere, unless that illegal site gives my computer another virus, but what’s a film crew without their director?”

“Do you guys wanna come too?”

“Nah, I think we’ll pass.”

“Alright. I’ll be coming to drop off my stuff so I’ll see you guys soon.”

“Kay! I’ll tell Kazu about our change of plans.”

Ennoshita ends the call and lets out a little sigh. He was grateful that his friends understood and began to pack up his bag. The apartments that he’s sharing with his roommates was about a 30 minute bus ride and a 5 minute walk away. He received a message from Yahaba saying to come to the restaurant at 8:00. It’s 6:55 now, so it would give him time to get back to the apartment, and get ready to go back out. When he finally got to the apartment building, it was 7:35. The elevator got stuck, so he took the stairs.

The apartment was made up of the living room, a small kitchen, one bathroom, and two bedrooms of equal size. Ennoshita set his bag down to take off his shoes and then picked it back up. Seeing that his roommates weren’t hanging around the living space, he knew they were in their room. He contemplated on entering their room to let them know he was here, but decided against. He switched on the lights to his room and set the bag down next to his desk.

His room consisted of his bed with simple striped sheets and pillow, and his white desk with a matching rolly chair. His desk had a small lamp, and his laptop. There was a cup holding pens and pencils, and a small stack of papers with notes and ideas for scripts. He’ll have to give those to Tsukishima later for reviewing. Next to the desk was a wide shelf that goes just above Ennoshita’s hips. In that shelf was a collection of his favorite movies on DvD, a few books, dictionary, and all of the old books he used from when he was still taking his film and directing classes. There were pale orange curtains hung above the windows, and a stray volleyball on the wooden floor.

After a quick shower, and changing into a clean set of clothes, Ennoshita knocked on Narita and Kinoshita's door. 

“Hey, I’m going out!”

There was a somewhat muffled “okay” but nothing else. 

Ennoshita stood outside on the sidewalk in his freshly laundered jeans, a plain shirt with long sleeves, and a brown jacket. He watched as a bus was pulling up to the stop, and quickly jogged over to get on.

 

Ennoshita: I’m on my way right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!! It's a slow start, but it will get better(hopefully).


	2. Dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few chapters written out for a while, so here's chapter 2!

Ennoshita knew the restaurant well. He’s been there to celebrate the releases of movies, birthdays, and for a few other occasions. Having been there a lot, he also knew the owner of the place. When Ennoshita pulled the door(not push), he was greeted by a familiar face.

“Hey there Chikara! The others are already in the back.”

“Thanks Oikawa. How have you and Iwaizumi doing?” 

“Oh, Iwa-chan and I are great! He took me out to a really good bakery earlier this week. The milk bread was so delicious.” He said with a quick lick of his lips. “Say, when are you gonna let me be in another of your films? The last time I was in one was Haikyuu!! Quest, and it was the only one I was in!” His mouth formed a tiny pout.

“Tsukishima and I have been working on a new script, so I’ll keep you in mind.”

Oikawa’s pout changed into a smile,“You’re the best!’ Oikawa sang and walked over to greet another guest. 

At this time of night, the restaurant was usually pretty crowded, but today is Sunday and not many people were around. Ennoshita wondered if others were this empty on Sundays, but decided it didn’t matter. There were conversations here and there and the clatter of silverware hitting the plate or being placed back down on the table. The lights were dim and a warm orange color, but everything was still fully visible. Oikawa really has worked hard to start up such a quality restaurant. 

Ennoshita made his way to the back. He knew exactly where the others were sitting since it’s the same spot they get when they come here. He could already hear the light laughter coming from Yahaba and Yachi, and the contrasting loudness from Kamasaki. 

Yahaba noticed Ennoshita, and rose up from his seat a little to wave at him and point towards the empty seat next to him. Ennoshita quickened his pace to get with everyone else. 

“You made it!” Yahaba called. “I was seriously worried that you wouldn’t come.”

“So is this him?” The voice sounded cool, but not low pitched. Maybe a little smooth, but there was bit of a sharpness that was hard to notice, but definitely there. Ennoshita didn’t have the exact words to describe the stranger’s voice.

“Yep!” Yahaba gestured at the man next to him, and looked at Ennoshita. “This is my actor friend I told you about before.” 

“Nice to finally meet you. Shigeru’s told me quite a bit about you.”

His hair was swept to one side, and a few hairs stuck up on the top of his head, almost like Yahaba. His eyes were big and round, but the lights made it hard to see exactly what color they were. He had on a dark suit that was buttoned up and a collared shirt underneath. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well uh…”

“Futakuchi.” He said, “Futakuchi Kenji.”

“It’s nice to meet you Futakuchi. I’m Ennoshita.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard from Shigeru. He was so happy that he couldn’t shut up about you when he got the job, and I honestly thought my ears would fall off.”

“KENJI!” Yahaba’s face was turning pink, but just barely noticeable with the lighting.

“HAH!” Kamasaki cut in, “You never shut your big mouth back in high school. And you were a pain in the ass, always trying to get me riled up!”

“Oh, you two know each other?” Tsukishima asked.

“Of course I know this bastard! We were on the same volleyball team in high school. He was my junior, and a trouble maker.”

“He still is.” Yahaba piped in.

“Whatever. I was the ace, and I did become captain.” Futakuchi tried not to care, but there was a small smile on his face at the brief talk of the past.

Oikawa approached the table carrying a few plates and set them down on the table. He quickly rushed back to the kitchen, and came back with one more plate. “Enjoy!” He said as he set down the plate.

-

Everyone enjoyed the company of the others, and the taste of the food. Tsukishima liked one more than the other. There were side conversations about their lives outside of work, laughs, and a few groans from eating too much or too quickly. One or two got slightly drunk. 

“You know I’ve seen some of the movies you guys made.” Futakuchi started. “Shigeru always tried to show me whenever it came out in theaters.”

“Oh really? Well what did you think of them?” Ennoshita asked, interested in his thoughts.

“Mmmm, the ones I have seen were all pretty good. I personally liked That’s Absurd. It had a really nice plot that kept my attention, but the action scenes were the best. ” 

“Ah, that one was really fun to direct. It was one of the more earlier ones. Actually, we almost got in trouble by the police.”

“What, really?”

“Haha, yeah. They didn’t realize we were shooting a movie, and I guess they were right to be concerned with seeing Kenma and a tall scary guy like Aone in a suit.”

“Whoa, I wish I could’ve seen that.”

“We get into all sorts of weird situations. Maybe you should stop by at the company.”

“Oh! Ennoshita, I was wondering if we could have Futakuchi act for the next movie.” Yahaba’s attention went from his conversation with Yachi, and then to the two of them. Futakuchi looked surprised to hear Yahaba’s sudden idea, but seemed not to mind after a moment.

“Um, well the script is still in progress, but we could have him come in and try out. Nothings been decided yet.”

“Yes!” Yahaba cheered with a pump of his fist, and turned to Futakuchi. “You’re okay with this right?”

“Well, you did just suddenly mention it without talking to me about it, and you didn’t really let me decide if I wanted to or not. Plus I-”

“Ugh. Why are you like this?” 

“Haha, okay. I’m totally cool with it. It’s fine if I come in tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Ennoshita answered with a smile.

-

It was nearly 10:00 when they exited the restaurant and said their goodbyes. Ennoshita waved as the others got into their cars, or started walking down the street. He headed back to the bus stop and waited. He was looking forward to seeing Futakuchi’s acting ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have Futakuchi, the ass of Dateko! He's great. He's also fun to write.


	3. Fell off the Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual

Ennoshita stood at the front of the apartment door. He unlocked it, to see the empty living room. 

Please don’t be making out, please don’t. 

He knocked on his roommates’ door anticipating what he would see.

“Yeah!” One of them answered back. He couldn’t tell who the slightly muffled voice was, but he opened to door cautiously.

On the floor was a motionless Narita with a pillow under his face, and from the looks of it he fell. Off of the top bunk of their bunk bed. Ennoshita guessed that the muffled voice from before was definitely Narita. Kinoshita was sitting on the lower bunk and looking down at Narita, holding a plastic bag of melted ice wrapped in a soggy paper towel.

“Is he okay?”

“No.” Narita groaned in pain.

“What happened?”

“I fell off of the top bunk.”

“Yeah. I could tell.” This was not the first time it happened. The last time someone fell off the top bunk, it was Kinoshita. They were choosing who would get the top, and he fell over the railing while sitting on the top. He fell on his back and had a hard time getting up. Narita got to get the top bunk.

“Now you know how I feel Kazu.”

“Yeah okay. Just shut up.” he groaned

Kinoshita snickered and got up to get more ice. “Kazu fell head first, so his forehead area hurts the most, but he might have a bruise on his right leg. It hit the railing when he fell over.”

Ennoshita took a seat on the bed where Kinoshita just got up. “How’d it happen?” 

“He was leaning way over the railing and tried to scare me, but he fell instead!” Kinoshita called from the kitchen. Ennoshita tried to hold back his laugh by covering his mouth. He managed to keep it under control and got up, leaving Narita alone. He watched as Kinoshita dumped out the melted ice into the sink, and filled the bag up with with ice again. He wrapped it into a new paper towel and placed one under Narita’s forehead and another by his leg. He closed the door, and took a seat on the living room couch.

“So how’d it go?” He asked.

“It was fun. I had a great time with everyone, and the food was good as always.”

“Oikawa’s cooking is always good though! I wonder if he can make me something really good with pickled ginger.”

“He probably can. Oh yeah, Yahaba introduced me to one of his friends. His name is Futakuchi.”

“Is he an actor?”

“How’d you guess?”

“I dunno. It’s not like you’re the director of a film company or anything.”Ennoshita rolled his eyes in response, and then continued.

“Well, Futakuchi is going to be coming into work tomorrow and I get to see his skills and talent as an actor. Yahaba really wanted him to be in the next movie, so I don’t see why I can’t give him a chance.”

“Is he attractive?”

“What?”

“Y’know. Is he pretty?”

“Um, well I wouldn’t say he’s not pretty. I didn’t really get a good look with the lights in the restaurant.”

“Chikaraaaaa, you’re a pretty good looking guy, and single! You should have some interest in new people you meet. When was the last time you were dating?”

“six months ago, and I don’t really see why this matters to you.”

“I’m one of your best friends, and I want you to be living a good life.”

“I’m already pretty satisfied as is. I get to direct movies with a crew of really unique and fun people to work with, I have my best friends as my roommates, I get enough money to support us. I couldn’t really ask for much more.”

“Mm. Alright. If you’re happy as you are, then I’m totally okay with it, but at least let me know if the guy is good looking.”

“He’s an actor Hisashi. A lot of actors are good looking.”

Kinoshita shrugged and went to his room. Ennoshita headed into the bathroom to wash and brush his teeth. He changed into pajamas, and went under the covers of his bed. It was 11:08.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone teach me how to italicize. I write in google docs, and just copy and paste, but it never stays italicized.


	4. He's here!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing these chapters are a lot shorter than I thought.

When the door to Tsukishima’s office opened, Ennoshita looked up to see Yahaba walked in with Futakuchi following after. 

Fuck.

He’s good looking. Really good looking. Maybe not the most attractive looking person he knows(Kiyoko), but he’s still good looking enough that Ennoshita felt his heart flutter for a moment.

“Uh, Hi. Good to see you actually came.” He tried to keep his composure, but Futakuchi’s flowy hair paired with his pretty face was just too...pretty. “You’re prettier looking then I remember.” The words slipped out of his mouth without him realizing, and he could feel his cheeks growing warmer. He could swear that he saw Futakuchi blush a little, but he wasn’t sure.

“Complimenting me already? You haven’t even seen me act.” Futakuchi’s voice was a lot clearer compared to last night at the restaurant. Ennoshita could hear the same cool smoothness of it. He still couldn’t describe it. This time, he could describe it as 

“I doubt you could pull of anything to impress Ennoshita.” Tsukki’s dull voice cut in.

“Shut it you! Aren’t you only the script writer?”

“Heh.” He grinned and turned his attention back to the pile of ideas, satisfied that he got a reaction.

Ennoshita chuckled, “Don’t mind Tsukishima. He’s like this to everyone.”  
“Except to Yama Yama!” A cheery voice called out. Through the doorway, Ennoshita could see Hinata jumping up and down, and watched as Kageyama hit his head

“OW! Kageyama, what was that for ‘ya meanie?”

“Ugh. Why are you two here?” Tsukishima groaned.

“Yachi let us come along today!” 

Tsukki grumbled and turned to the scripts again. “If you’re going to be here, then at least make yourselves useful.” 

“Don’t worry Tsukishima, I’ll make sure they have something to do.” Ennoshita pat his shoulder, and then left with Futakuchi and Yahaba to a hall. They walked to a smaller than average sized room. It had no purpose other than for when actors were trying for a role, but every now and then people come in to do whatever. There were chairs, all put around a long rectangular table, and various colored stains on the smooth concrete floor from spilled paint. “Alright Futakuchi, take a seat.”

Yahaba pulled out the chair next to Ennoshita. “Do we really have to go through with auditions? I already know what Futakuchi is capable of, and I’m telling you, he’s good.”

“It’s the proper procedure Yahaba. We’ve gone over this. People don’t get hired for jobs without going through an interview, and actors don’t get roles without auditioning. Anyway, Futakuchi, since there is no role for you to audition for, I’ll be doing this a little differently. Usually I would give you a part of the script and a week to rehearse and show us how you do, but the script is still in progress, and somebody wants you to be a part of this.” He turns to Yahaba who makes a face of annoyance. “So, does improv sound good with you?”

“Sure. I’m fine with it.” The sound of each word was music to Chikara’s ears.

“I’d like to choose the scenario if you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead Yahaba.”

“How about…” He closed his eyes and hummed, thinking about what kind of situation to put his friend into. Then he blinked them open. “How about a romantic scene!”

Futakuchi took a moment to think with his hand held over his chin.

“Okay.” He said as he approached Ennoshita.


	5. Welcome Aboard!

“Oh. Um…” Ennoshita was kabedoned to one of the walls by Futakuchi. “Haha…You’re uh, really close to me…”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” 

“Very.”

“Oh....” Futakuchi looked away and slowly moved his arm down, “Uhhh this is awkward…”

“Yeah, very awkward.”

“What the heck man?! You were doing so well!”

“It’s my fault. I got uncomfortable being put in that situation. But yeah, you were really good, and I never realized how tall you were.”

He had a hand to his chest, “A volleyball player at my height is normal. I was part of the iron wall after all, not to mention I was captain and ace.”

“You brought it up at dinner last night.” Ennoshita chuckled.

“Whatever. Your new iron wall wasn’t able to beat Seijoh.”

“Koganegawa was still a first year at the time!”

Yahaba stuck out his tongue.

“Well, Futakuchi I can say with certainty that you’re hired. Glad to have you join.”

“Thanks.” he smiled, showing his pearly whites.

“Now we can come to work together!”

“Only if you can wake me up on time.”

“No way man!”

“Just kidding. Hey can you show me around the place?”

“Sure! Oh but only if you’re okay with is Ennoshita.”

“Go ahead. I’m going back to work on the script with Tsukki.”

“Alright, c’mon Kenji!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last two chapters have been really short, but I hope you liked it. I was stuck on the ending of the last chapter for a while, so I'm very glad to have finally progressed. The chapter after this is going to be pretty long.


	6. Around the Studio (but not in 80 days)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back with another chapter! I haven't been able to update because I was too busy trying not to fail my classes, but I will be updating more frequently again!! I hope you enjoy~

The studio is pretty darn cool. I’ve heard Yahaba say the name several times. Chikara Studios, a nice and simple name. The building isn’t anything special. It’s just a building, but the inside is, again, pretty darn cool. It’s probably not as big and fancy as major movie studios, but to be fair, I’ve never been in one. Yes, this is the first time I’ve been in a movie studio, other than for a class trip, but that doesn’t count. Besides, it isn’t as cool as Chikara Studios. 

“Ok, so what do you want to see first?” Yahaba was looking around. Probably thinking of what to show me. 

We were in a hallway? I can’t tell ‘cuz it’s pretty messy, but the area is long like a hall. I point to the first door on my left. “Uh what’s in there?” 

“Thats Kai’s office. He’s really mature and nice. He’s kind of like a mom, but not like a mom.” 

Yahaba knocked on the door and some guy opened it. He’s a bit shorter than me and I could see a little over his head of shaved hair, but he definitely gives that mom vibe. 

“Hi Yahaba. Do you need something?’

“Not really, I’m just giving a tour to Futakuchi here. He got his tryout done, and Ennoshita hired him.”

“Oh, Congratulations! I’m Nobuyuki Kai, nice to meet you.”

“Futakuchi Kenji.” I answered with a nod. Kai extended his arm, and I did the same to shake his hand. 

“Hey Kai, who’s there?” Some other guy came up behind. He’s taller than Kai and about the same height as me.

“Kuroo, this is my friend Futakuchi. He’ll be working with us now.”

“Hey there, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. I work with the lights, and Kai here does narrating.” Kai nods his head a bit.

“Narrating huh. So you’re the voice I’m listening to whenever I watch your films.”

“That’s right.” He has a really nice and calming smile. Kuroo looks crafty though. Maybe he’s actually a nice guy?

“I’m going to introduce Kenji to the others. I’ll see you guys around.”

“Alright, see ‘ya.” They waved, so of course I waved back.

As we walked to another area of the studio, I heard a piano. “Hey Shigeru, where’s the piano coming from?”

“Oh that must be Akashi! Come on, follow me!”

That’s all I’ve been doing though. Following him around. The muffled piano playing grew louder as we got closer to a door. Yahaba knocked, the piano stopped, the door opened. A really pretty guy opened the door. His hair is dark like the director, but a lot more curly. He’s taller too, and his voice was a lot different from the director’s. More calm, but a lot more tired sounding.

“Yahaba, what a surprise. You barely visit when were not working on a film. Only when you want something from me.”

“Yahaba?” A different voice this time. In the room I could see someone getting up from a chair His hair was a light shade of brown. He was short, and grumpy looking. 

“What do you want?” The second male asked.

“Wow, okay rude. I only knocked on the door, and this is how I’m being treated.”

I find this amusing. “They hate you Shigeru.” 

“Shut up Kenji!”

“Oh someone new. I’m Shirabu Kenjirou, and this is Akaashi Keiji. We do any of the audio related stuff here. Music, sound effects, you name it.”

“I’m Futakuchi Kenji. Huh. Kenji, Keij, and Kenjirou. Man that’s confusing.”

“Remind me to never stay in the same room as all three of you.” Yahaba commented.

“I get a bad feeling from this guy.” The one named Shirabu said flatly.

“Really? I think he might be okay.” 

Nice one Kenji! Akashi might think you’re cool! 

“These two were both setters on their volleyball teams in high school.”

“Oh so you played volleyball.” Shirabu looks at me. No, more like inspects me with a strange expression. He probably hates that I’m tall, but he does seem… interested?

“What position?” 

“Ace wing spiker.”

“Ace huh? Ushijima is a better ace than you ever were.”

“Ushijima? Like Shiratorizawa’s Ushijima? Japan National team?”

“Who else?” 

“So, you went to Shiratorizawa? You set for him?”

“Well obviously. He’s a slow one isn’t he Keiji.”

Fuck. Akaashi probably thinks I’m a loser now. Dammit Kenji.

“Kenji, let’s get going, these two clearly are busy.”

“Later.” Akaashi waved. Shirabu didn’t even try. After a moment, the sound of muffled piano music started up again.

“Are they always like that?”

“More or less.”

Damn. Setters just really hate me. But I guess I can’t get everyone’s love. I don’t know where Yahaba is taking me now, but before we could, we ran into someone else. I recognized Yachi, but next to her is a girl with reddish-brown hair who I definitely have never seen before. Her white shirt is simple, but refreshing and, it contrasted against her dark knee-length skirt. 

“So Ya-chan, have you seen Alisa? We need to get some of the costumes organized and moved out for new ones. I also wanted to get new materials with her and-”

“Yahaba, Futakuchi, how’d it go?” 

“It went well.” I mean how else do I respond?

“He’ll be working with us now!” 

“Congratulations! Yukie, this is Futakuchi Kenji! Yahaba brought him to dinner last night.”

“Ah. So this is Kenji-kun. Im Shirofuku Yukie. I would have gone out with everyone else, but I had work to do.” She sighed, “I really wanted to eat Oikawa’s cooking, but I had sandwiches instead.” 

She was holding a paper bag filled with what looks curry filled bread. I guess she saw me looking at it since she pulled one out with the paper wrapping around it, and handed it to me.

“Here. Take it. I bought it all for myself since they were cheaper than usual today, but I don’t mind giving one away.”

“Thanks. It looks pretty tasty.” It really does. The outside looked crisp and golden. The bun was still warm and most likely still pretty fresh. I should eat it soon. 

“See you around.” She hurried off somewhere with Yachi.

“Yukies a bit of a glutton. She and Alisa manage the costumes and makeup, and they really are something. Um why don’t we stop here for a bit. You can eat that bun.”

“Okay.” I took a seat at a nearby chair and took a bite of the curry bun. Delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun writing for Futakuchi's perspective, especially since he's such an ass. This chapter was more for introducing the other characters and their roles, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
